Thank you, Ghost Lion
by samantha440
Summary: It's my first Neopets fic... a girl loses her pets on a trip to Terror Mountain, and risks everything to get them back. PLeeze review!!!


The Ghost Lion 

The Ghost Lion 

By: samantha1559 

"How many days until we go to Terror Mountain?" My Fire Shoyru was staring at me from the top of his open book. My Faerie Kougra raised her head and perked her ears. 

I sighed. "As I've told you, we're leaving tomorrow. You and your sister cool your Jetsams." I smiled. "Is anyone hungry?" 

Getting up and heading towards the kitchen of my six-room NeoHome, I said loudly, "And Zippo (my Shoyru), you better clean your room! I tried to pack your suitcase and couldn't find a thing!" 

"Okay Mom. I'm sorry I got so careless… and…" He stared up at me with huge eyes, and I laughed. 

"You little sneak!" I kissed him lovingly. "I'm glad you're sister isn't as good at acting as you are! I'd…" 

"I'm much cuter than he is, so I don't need to act." Fly_Gurl (my Kougra) said, batting her eyelashes. 

I laughed, "All right. What do we want?" 

"Will we get to play Cheat at Terror Mountain?" Zippo tugged at my pant-leg. 

"How about…" I searched my cupboards, "… we got to the Pizzeria to eat?" 

"Yay!" Fly_Gurl was cheering. I smiled, closing the cupboard. 

"Okay then, let's go!" Pulling on a jacket, I locked the door and headed towards the best place in all of Neopia to get pizza- the Pizzeria! 

As we entered the restaurant, the aroma of made-from-scratch pizza flowed into my nose. A bell tingled above the door as it closed. I found an empty table and helped my Neopets into their chairs. 

"Welcome to ze Pizzeria!" A Blumaroo with a thick black mustache stood next to our table. "How may I help you?" 

"I want a Raspberry NeoCola!" Zippo cried, and Fly_Gurl blushed. 

"I'll have a Raspberry NeoCola too, please. Thank you." She glared at an unaware Zippo. 

"I'll have a water, please." I smiled at the water, who nodded and hurried away. "Zippo, Fly_Gurl, what kind of pizza would you like?" 

"I want a Meat Lovers Pizza!" Zippo was practically bouncing in his seat. I turned to Fly_Gurl. 

"I'd like… a Split Pizza!" Her eyes brightened, and you could tell she was losing her public tension. "What are you having, Mom?" 

"Hmm… I stared at the menu. I think I'll have a Split Pizza as well. You two, go wash up I'll go pay for the Pizzas…" The two got out of their seats and headed for the bathrooms. 

"Katie!" I turned at the sound of my name. My best friend, Victoria, was waving from the door. "Have you heard?" she plopped down in the empty chair, placing her JubJub on her lap. "The Ghost Lion has attacked another person!" 

I froze. I had heard of the Ghost Lion a few times. He attacked people and took their NeoPets… He was in the Gallery of Evil. I had taken my two NeoPets there and we had seen his picture. 

"Where is he?" It came out in a weak whisper. 

"No-ones sure, but there have been repeated sightings in…" 

"Where is he?" 

"Terror Mountain." 

The words hit hard, and I sat there stupidly for about a minute, finally saying, "Where did you say?" 

"Terror Mountain… why? That's across the ocean…" 

I got up, lay ten Neopoints on the table, picked up my Neopets from the bathroom, and walked hurriedly home. I could just see the Ghost Lion stalking me behind my back, getting ready to strike… to take my Neopets… I clutched them tightly to my chest. 

"Why didn't we get our pizza?" Zippo whined. 

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." 

I flew into the house, put my Neopets down, and locked the door. "What's wrong?" Fly_Gurl looked concerned. 

"The Ghost Lion." I gushed. "He's loose in Terror Mountain!" 

My Neopets stared at me, eyes wide. "He attacked a person, and probably stole the NeoPets!" I drew my two close. "I don't want to lose my babies… Not again…" Tears streamed down my face at the memory of Nimbus_3, my Cloud Kau, who had been carried away by the Swamp Ghoul three years ago. No, that wouldn't happen. Not again… 

A year later 

"Zippo! Wake up! Fly_Gurl! Are your suitcases packed? Come on you two! We're off to Terror Mountain!" 

I handed each of my Neopets an omellette. And took a bite of one myself as we hurried towards the docks. We just barely boarded our boat before it was off. 

"Bye!" Zippo cried, waving his stubby arms furiously. 

"See ya later!" Fly_Gurl was beating her wings, and jumping around excitedly. 

"Mom! Mom! Mo-o-o-m!!!" Zippo was tugging relentlessly at my pant leg, a habit he hadn't grown out of. "Can we go play Cheat? Can we can we can we?" 

"I don't know… I was kind've saving money for souvenirs…" 

"Ah, come on Mom," Fly_Gurl began flatteringly, "You know you're the best NeoCheat player in all of Neopia!" 

Hard to argue with that. 

I walked suavely into the gambling room, my Neopets walking in a preppy gait behind me. 

"Oh! Who have we here?" A green Nimmo was seated at the Cheat table, along with a Grrarl, and an Elephante. I took a seat, lay 50 Neopoints with a smack on the table, and said smoothly, "Bring it on!" 

I ended up winning 300 Neopoints and feeling pretty proud of myself. By the time I had won three times and lost twice, we were at Terror Mountain. 

"Okay!" I called, "Fly_Gurl, get your coat! You too, Zippo!" I laced myself up, and descended down to the shore. 

The air was cool and crisp. It nipped at my nose, turning it rosy. "Snow Faeries!" Zippo cried, and he dove headfirst into a mound of snow. He moved his arms up and down, legs back and forth. He stood up, admiring his handiwork. 

I was laughing, wondering where Fly_Gurl was, until something cold and wet slammed into my ear. "Oh…" I grinned and turned to face Fly_Gurl. "You wanna play, do ya?" I scooped up a handful of snow, formed it into a perfect ball, and launched it at Fly_Gurl. She dodged mine but was hit by a nearby pet owner. He was laughing, until his Pteri landed one on the seat of his pants. Then, his two pets and my two pets teamed up, as did the boy and I. We were soon all a mass of freezing, wet forms, laughing hysterically till we were all so exhausted to move any longer and collapsed into the soft snow. I made a snow Faerie and hopped up, laughing. 

The boy got up too, and he hugged his Pteri and Blumaroo lovingly. My two Neopets were hungry, so I said goodbye and thanks for a great time to the boy and asked a passing Poogle where I could get some good food. 

"Well, the Chia couple that's having a garage sale were kind-hearted souls, and would gladly give you and your Neopets a good meal." 

"Thank you!" I said. The Poogle nodded and hurried away, shouting to his friend. "Come on you guys, let's go find these garage-sale Chias." 

We did find the house… or, igloo… half frozen and wet to the bone from walking over thin ice covered by snow. 

"Oh, you poor dears!" The female Chia cried. "Of course I'll feed you poor souls! You can call me Carassa. Now just come on in and warm yourselves!" 

We lunged into the igloo, and huddled in front of the fire. 

"How can you stand it here?" I took a sip of my hot cocoa and wrapped my blanket tighter around me and watched the bustling Chia. 

"Well, we cant anymore. My husband and I are having a garage sale to get rid of all the junk we don't need in the closet, and moving somewhere warm." 

"Like Krawk Island?" Zippo's face was covered in chocolate from the warm chocolate chip cookies he had just eaten. 

"Heavens no!" Carassa cried. "A bunch of no-good pirate scum-bags there! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night!" 

"Neopia Central is nice," Fly_Gurl offered. 

"Well, maybe. Any place is nice as long as we're away from here… away from that Ghost Lion that's always around…" 

"I'd move too!" I wasn't nervous anymore. I had read into the Ghost Lion, and it was said he doesn't attack the pets that are loved for greatly. That was an understatement for the relationship between my Neopets and me. "Well, I'd think we'd better go. We've still got skiing to do!" I stood up and thanked the Chia. 

"No problem! If you need a place to stay, come to us and we'll give you a room on the double! Mika won't be gone long, and I know he'll understand…" 

My Neopets and I were in high spirits as we headed towards the Alpine Challenge. Zippo was dancing along behind me as I payed for ski rental, and Fly_Gurl beat her wings quickly. 

I loaded the two on the ski lift, me between them. My excitement grew as we began moving upward, and I looked over to Zippo. He was pressed up against my side, and held my arm tightly. I whispered that I wouldn't let him fall and turned to Fly_Gurl. She, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was leaning over the side, eyes wide as the lift slowly took us upward to the sky. Once she almost fell, but I grabbed her in time. I held her against the back of the seat after that. 

When we finally got the top, Zippo lunged off and stood waiting for us. Fly_Gurl seemed disappointed to get off, but I wasn't. I had begun to feel nauseous. 

I strapped on my Neopet's skis, and then did mine. Zippo was hovering above the ground, making whooshing noises as he flew around. Fly_Gurl desperately tried to stand up, and I hurried over to steady her. Finally, we were ready. 

Standing at the top of Terror Mountain, looking at the small slope we would be skiing down, I began to get nervous. We had chosen the easiest course… due to the fact none of us had ever skied (except in the brief lesson we were given before we started). I gulped, knowing as the owner, I would have to go first… or, thinking that. I was about to start as Zippo burst forward, shooting a blast of wet snow in my face. 

"Weeee!!!" he cried, poles up as he sped down the mountain. 

"Zippo!" I cried, and jumped desperately forward after my Neopet. 

The cold mountain air rushed past my face as I glided down the smooth hill. Fly_Gurl was at my side, but she swerved quickly to the right and into me as she followed Zippo into surrounding trees. I was knocked off balance, and fell to the ground, my leg hitting something hard. There was a sickening crack, and a roaring pain spread up my leg. Then everything went black. 

"Is she okay?" A voice above me caused my eyes to open slowly, staring into a blurred face. 

"She'll be fine Carassa, now just calm down. She sprained her ankle- that's all," a tall woman with wavy blond hair pulled into a ponytail said as she fluffed my pillows. 

"Now you and Mika just go on home. She needs her rest." The woman closed the door behind the retreating Chias 

"Where's… where's… where's Zippo and Fly_Gurl?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. 

"Who?" the woman asked. I felt Fear settle in my chest. 

"Fly_Gurl… Zippo… my Neopets…" 

"What do you mean? There were no Neopets within 100 yards of where you lay." 

I let out a small cry, and got desperately out of bed. Not again! No, not again! Grabbing some crutches I began, wobbling, towards the door. I was halfway there until I felt a hand on my back. A cold hand… ice cold. I turned and stared into her too-blue eyes. How could she look so cheery when my Neopets were probably freezing? Alone and hungry, unprotected… 

"Now you just go back to bed sweetie, there you go…" she practically shoved me into the bed. 

"No!" I cried, "My Neopets are out there! I've got to save them! The Ghost Lion will take them!" I pushed her away and attempted to get up. 

"You," she was smiling at me with her lips, but her eyes… her cold, ice blue eyes were glaring at me… "Are going to get some rest…" This time she did shove me back into the bed. 

"My Neopets…" 

"I was not trained to care about the health of your Neopets," my mouth dropped at her words, "I was trained to care about your health." Her expression changed. "Now you just get some sleep now! Nighty-nighty! Don't let the bed buggy-wuggys bite!" 

How old was I? Three? 

She closed the curtain, and I heard her open and close the door behind her. I got out of bed quietly, my thin flannel nightgown rustling with every step. I tried the door. It was locked. 

Shoot. 

I found a window, unlatched it, and, with all my strength, lifted it up. The cold air hit me with full force. The pathetic gown they gave me helped little. I leaned against the door and lifted the crutches, sliding them out the window. Next came me. With one leg completely useless, my arms did most of the work. The snow melted through my nightgown, making me numb all over. I leaned against the wall and my crutches to stand up. I hobbled towards the road, and hailed a taxi. 

"To the Alpine Challenge," I said, closing the door with slam. The Chia looked at me strangely, shrugged, and began to drive. A hundred Neopoints was a hundred Neopoints. 

When I arrived, I payed the Chia and stepped outside. I could have bought some ski gear- should have bought some ski gear, but the thought didn't cross my mind. I was going to get my Neopets…. even if it killed me. 

I looked warily at the ski lift. It would take forever! On the other hand, the elevator used by employees might work… I dashed… or, as close as I could on crutches, to the small wooden building holding the elevator. As I entered the elevator, sirens went off and I clicked all the buttons furiously. The elevator lurched forward at top speed as tourists and guards yelled up at me. I smiled. I'd be in the news. 

Arriving at the top, guards were circled around the elevator. I took the emergency exit the opposite way and hobbled into some woods. Breathing hard, I heard the baffled guards enter the wooden elevator. Thank goodness I'd heard them. As I was about to begin searching, I heard a loud scream. My heart stopped. I'd know that wail anywhere! It was Zippo! 

I began towards the scream as quickly as I could until I ran into an invisible force and flew backwards. I looked up in horror at the shimmering white figure. 

It was the Ghost Lion. 

As I stared into it's eyes, I could see Zippo swerving into the woods, alone. Fly_Gurl chasing after him. Alone. 

"Where are my Neopets?" I screamed, "Tell me!" 

"You do not deserve your Neopets!" the voice boomed and rumbled the peaks. "They are badly hurt because you were not there to protect them!" 

"Please! It's not my fault! If I didn't care about my Neopets, why would I be out here in a nightgown on crutches?" I was on my knees, sobbing. 

The Ghost Lion's eyes flickered, and suddenly we were in a completely different place. We were in a field, with snow blowing around us. Looking up, the Pant Devil was laughing, my limp Neopets in his hand. 

"Zippo!" I cried. "Fly_Gurl!" 

The Pant Devil raised his hand, and was about to kill my Neopets, when the Ghost Lion let out a roar that shook the mountain itself. The air seemed to vibrate, and with a high-pitched squeal, the Pant Devil dropped my pets and covered his ears. For a fleeting second it looked exactly like the woman who had locked me in the hospital, but the idea fled my mind in a moment. 

"Be gone!" The Lion cried, and a clash of thunder and lightning filled the sky. 

After that, I don't know what happened. 

I woke up the next day in my bed, with my Neopets nestled beside me. I hugged them close, put on a robe, and hurried to the Food Shop to buy a paper. My Neopets followed me, yawning. I wondered if they remembered anything. Probably not after going into the woods. They looked passed out when the Pant Devil had them. People looked at me strangely, but I just grabbed a paper and paid. I pored over it on the way home. On the front-page it read: 

Ghost Lion Attacks Local Neopian Citizen 

By: Meeka Meerca 

Yesterday in the Wintery Wonderland of Terror Mountain, the perilous Ghost Lion attacked an innocent Neopian. She and her Neopets were almost killed, but were rescued by an Alpine Challenge guard at the last minute. The girls' name is Katie Landrown, who resides currently in Neopia Central. 

"I was so scared," says Katie's rescuer, "I knew I could die, but all I cared about was rescuing that girl…" 

I stopped reading there. That wasn't true! The Ghost Lion rescued me! The Pant Devil attacked me! I… 

I knew it was useless to argue. Everyone would just say I was still dizzy from what happened, or had slight amnesia or something. I sighed. If only everyone knew the truth! 

I turned around at the sound of people talking and cameras clicking. I sighed again. My prediction had come true. I would be in the news. I braced myself against the crowd of people, and held my Neopets tight. It jolted me to think I owed their lives to a feared evil being. I closed my eyes and whispered, my words soon carried away by the wind… 

Thank you, Ghost Lion 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
